miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Nikusia212/Carine Inconnu - Nowa Biedronka
UWAGA: Opis postaci zawiera tabuny spoilerów na temat opowiadania "To nie może się tak skończyć" oraz częściowo "Jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni" ''' ---- Kim jest? '''Carine (Karina) Inconnu jest szesnastoletnią dziewczyną, chodzącą do College Francoise Dupont. Jest sierotą która mieszka wraz z Mistrzem Fu. Jej nazwisko w tłumaczeniu na język polski oznacza "nieznana", nawiązuje bowiem do tego, że nikt jej nie zna, nie wie skąd pochodzi, kim byli jej rodzice. Historia Tak naprawdę jej historia zaczęła się kiedy Marinette Dupain Cheng zmarła. Mistrz Fu wykradł jej jeszcze żyjącą duszę z martwego ciała i przekazał dziewczynie będącej w śpiączce farmakologicznej. Ową dziewczyną była Carine. Lekarze wówczas nie dawali jej najmniejszych szans na przeżycie, następnego dnia mieli w planach odłączenie jej od aparatury podczymującej jej życie. Po kilku dniach dziewczyna obudziła się w domu Mistrza, niczego nie pamiętała. Staruszek nadał jej imię oraz wypowiedział słowa: "Dostałaś nowe życie, ale nie przez przypadek. " Podarował jej również kolczyki będące miraculum Biedronki. Za wszelką cenę starała się dowiedzieć kim była w poprzednim życiu. Charakter Jej cechy osobowości mieszają się z cechami Marinette. Jest miła, pomocna, bezinteresowna i uprzejma dla innych. W obliczu zagrożenia wpierw myśli o przyjaciołach, czasem ryzykuje życie dla innych. Carine jest skryta w sobie, bywa i tajemnicza jeśli chodzi o jej przeszłość. Jest delikatna i krucha, bardzo wrażliwa, jednakże ukrywa swoje uczucia nie chcąc martwić przyjaciół. W głębi duszy cierpi. Chciałaby mieć rodzinę, dowiedzieć się kim jest, jej nieświadomość sprawia jej ból. Jedyną osobą przed którą potrafi się otworzyć jest Adrien. Wygląd CARINE Carine jest wzrostu Marinette. Ma kręcone ciemno brązowe włosy, które w cieniu wyglądają na czarne i sięgają długością do połowy pleców. Najczęściej chodzi w kucyku lub rozpuszczonych włosach. Jej błękitne oczy idealnie dopasowują się do delikatnej cery dziewczyny. Jest szczupła. W ciągu lata ubiera krótkie dżinsowe spodenki i czarną bokserkę. BIEDRONKA Jej strój Biedronki nie różni się zbytnio od standardowego, który w serialu nosi Marinette. Czerwony, elastyczny kombinezon w czarne kropki. Zamiast dwóch kucyków, włosy ma spięte w warkocza francuskiego położonego na prawym ramieniu. Bohaterka Carine posiada wcześniej już wspomniane miraculum Biedronki, które było kolczykami dziewczyny. Jej kwami to Tikki. Bronią którą posługuje się w trakcie walki jest symboliczne Jojo. Carine to wybrańczyni. Jako druga Biedronka od czasów powstania miraculów posiada niezwykłą zdolność. Nikt nie jest w stanie zidentyfikować działania supermocy, bohaterka w danym momencie, w którym najbardziej potrzebuje użycia nowej broni wie co powinna czynić. Moc którą otrzymała jest jednorazowa w całym życiu. Relacje Mistrz Fu Dla innych był on uznawany za dziadka Carine, była to tak zwana wersja "dla ludzi". W rzeczywistości nie łączyły ich żadne więzy krwi, jednakże Mistrz był dla dziewczyny początkowo jedyną bliską osobą, która znała sekret. Traktowała go jak przyjaciela, odnosiła się z należnym mu szacunkiem. Była wdzięczna za dar życia, jaki od niego otrzymała lecz nie mogła zrozumieć jego milczenia w sprawach przeszłości. Adrien Najlepszy przyjaciel Carine. Wspierał ją, starał się dotrzeć do jej skrytych uczuć. Często jej pomagał rozmową, która polegała na milczeniu, wystarczyła jego obecność. Początkowa przyjaźń przerodziła się w głębsze uczucie ze strony dziewczyny. " Kocham cię, ale twoje bezpieczeństwo jest ważniejsze niż moje uczucia."- wyznała Carine. Chloe Tak jak w przypadku Marinette, Chloe i Carine nie łączyła przyjaźń, wręcz przeciwnie. Blondynka na wiele różnych sposobów starała się upokorzyć, zdenerwować i wyśmiać rówieśniczkę, przez co często doprowadzała ją do płaczu i zastanawiania się nad sensem dalszego życia. " O wielu rzeczach zapominasz... Między innymi, że tak samo jak ja jesteś tylko człowiekiem."- broniła się przed oszczerstwami brunetka. Alya Początki tej znajomości były trudne, dziewczęta wręcz nie odzywały się do siebie. Dzięki kilku rozmowom zdołały lepiej się poznać i zostać bardzo dobrymi koleżankami. Tikki Ukochana przyjaciółka dziewczyny. Carine mogła liczyć na jej wsparcie, jako że kwami było wtajemniczone w życiorys dziewczyny. Ciekawostki * Za wszelką cenę pragnie dowiedzieć się kim była. * Kiedy spotyka się z jakąś osobą, która miała coś wspólnego z jej poprzednim życiem doświadcza niezrozumiałych przez nią wizji, albo bólu głowy. * Uwielbia białe róże i fiołki. * Ma pokój we wszystkich kolorach tęczy. * Jej wymarzony dom ściśle łaczy się z jej mieszkaniem z poprzedniego życia. Nie jest tego świadoma. * Dręczą ją koszmary w których Czarny Kot umiera. * Uwielbia rysować. * Posiada niektóre cechy Marinette. * Często spóźnia się do szkoły. * Już pierwszego dnia pokłóciła się z Chloe. * Carine chodzi na szermierkę. * Ma lęk wysokości. * Nie lubi chemi, ma nawet zagrożenie. Cytaty * "Był to chłopak oczami koloru głębokiej zieleni.(...) Nie wiem czemu, ale miałam nadzieję, że jeszcze go spotkam. " * "Traktuję ludzi tak jak oni traktują mnie." * "Wszyscy mówią czasem, że woleliby nie pamiętać przeszłości, a ja? Dlaczego teraz cierpię? Pamiętać jest źle, niepamiętać gorzej..." * "Straciłam siebię..." * "Cały czas czuję się obca, inną, jakbym była niepasującym elementem do całej układanki." * "- No bo nie umiem... Po prostu, zrobiłam to co moim zdaniem było najlepszym wyjściem. Wygrać. - Tym razem uśmiechnęła się promiennie. " * " Niektórych przyzwyczajeń nie da się zmienić, ja lubię długo spać, dlatego też żaden budzik mi we tym nie przeszkodzi." * "- Nie radzisz sobie z chemii? - Jeżeli to oznacza zagrożenie na koniec to tak. - Jeżeli tylko chcesz, to ci pomogę. - Nie wiem czy dasz radę, jestem nienauczalna. " * " Nie wyobrażam sobie jak by to miało wyglądać; " W poprzednim życiu byłam twoja dziewczyną, ale umarłam i zostałam wskrzeszona przez Mistrza Fu. " już widzę jego reakcję. Postać ta wystąpiła w opowiadaniu "To nie może się tak skończyć" i "Nie stracisz,a odzyskasz" Dziękuję za uwagę~Nikusia212 Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach